


and do so as we please

by Capitola



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Pollen, Widobrave Week, barest hints of polynein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitola/pseuds/Capitola
Summary: The first kiss is sloppy and careless, almost more teeth and tongue than lips. Nott licks a stripe along his jaw, tasting sweat and something perfumey, like a rosewater sweet.“I think you taste like the flowers,” she says, voice breathy with as much restraint as she can manage.
Relationships: Nott/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	and do so as we please

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 3 of Widobrave Week: Flowers. Did not think I'd be the first person publishing smut for this week, but here we are.

“You’re not worried you’re going to make it worse?” Caleb calls from where he’s slumped at the base of a tree, voice almost cracking under the strain of keeping up a calm air.

It’s nearly enough to break Nott’s concentration, but not quite. She keeps the mage hand steady, plucking the last of three thick, fragrant flowers from a vine high up in the canopy. 

“That’s why I’m using the hand.” She holds her breath as she brings it down, quickly stuffing the heady blossoms into a vial. The bone-white flowers _look_ plenty innocent, but she doesn’t even dare stuff the closed bottle into her bag yet. They’re going to be in enough trouble getting this out of their _clothes_ , let alone everything else. She puts it to the side instead, turning to Caleb. He’s flushed and not even bothering to hide the bulge in his trousers, which really goes to show how far gone he must be.

She can hear ( _doesn’t want to hear_ ) the distant sounds of their friends, hopped up on the same flowers that had begun blooming around them in the jungle this afternoon. When they’d stopped for an early evening, the smell from the overhead was almost unbearable, and they’d unsubtly excused themselves in twos and one group of three. She’s glad of that. Glad they have, at least, their privacy.

Caleb smiles as she comes over to him, straddling his lap so they’re nose to nose. The first kiss is sloppy and careless, almost more teeth and tongue than lips. She licks a stripe along his jaw, tasting sweat and something perfumey, like a rosewater sweet. 

“I think you taste like the flowers,” she says, voice breathy with as much restraint as she can manage. She squeaks when he responds by licking the tip of her nose. 

“So do you.” His hands go to the fastenings of his trousers, and she resists the urge to try and help; she’d only tear them to pieces in this desperate state. 

Her cunt feels slick and dripping and empty, like she could take two of him at once. Her mind and her sex feel heavy with the pressure for someone, _anyone_ , and yet who could it be but Caleb? 

“This’d be a lot more awkward if we hadn’t done this before.”

“You mean the plants? Or the forest floor?” Perhaps she shouldn’t have brought it up - the less said of the _last_ time they’d run into plants like these, the better. He shoves down his trousers, freeing his cock, rigid and already _leaking_.

“Either,” Nott sighs, grasping Caleb’s hips as she pushes herself down along his length. The ache of being empty subsides, They both groan as she begins to move on him. 

“The others seem to be figuring things out alright,” he says, turning his head to listen. His voice is breathy, a little distracted, but enough _Caleb_ that she can rely on it still being him talking. 

Nott makes a noncommittal noise in response to that last, though, because the thought does not excite her the way it excites him. Maybe after, maybe when she’s Veth again she’ll be able to think about wanting the others, but here, now, it’s Caleb that she wants. Caleb, gentle, and patient, who can kiss her and fuck her even when she looks like this. Caleb, who somehow _likes_ the soft rake of her claws down his back, the feeling of her teeth along his neck. 

His fingers trace along the ground and pluck a soft, yellow blossom from another nearby plant, tucking it into her hair. She bats it off. “You don’t know what that one does!”

“It’s not one of the sexy ones.” He picks up the discarded flower and twirls it in his hand, then puts it to his nose and inhales, meeting her eyes playfully. 

“It might do something worse.” She racks her brains for some sort of ill-effect, but her mind is hazy with the flowers and his cock inside her and the finger he just moved to her clit. “What if it makes this stuff last for _hours_?”

“Then I guess,” he says, bucking his hips up into her, as another groan escapes from her mouth. “I guess we’d just have to keep at this for _hours._ ”

She didn’t think it would be possible to be more turned on than she is right now, but the thought of an ecstasy like this stretching out that long twinges at something deep inside of her. She lies her head on his chest, listening to the rapid beating of his heart as she grinds down around his cock. She comes around him with a cry, and he follows a moment later, spilling inside of her. 

They rest like that a minute, unmoving, but he remains hard inside her and _wow_ this is really powerful stuff. She moves again, wondering how quickly she’ll be able to come a second time. She looks up at him, understanding passing between the two of them as their eyes meet.

“If I’m too sore to walk tomorrow,” she says, in a tone she usually reserves for strategy. “You’ll have to carry me.”

“If that’s all...” He whispers into her hair, kissing softly behind one ear. “I’m sure you’ll make it up to me with whatever you make from those samples.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep me on my bullshit <3


End file.
